O Futuro do Clã Destruido
by nigazze
Summary: Sasuke volta para Konoha, após não conseguir vencer seu irmão. Voltando a Konoha descobre coisas sobre seu clã, sua vida e seu passado. Vários casais.


O Futuro do Clã Destruido

**Voltando Para Casa**

* * *

Corria o Mais que podia, não sabia o porque de estar com tanta pressa. Talvez para voltar à sua casa, o lugar que havia abandonado, talvez se ele voltasse agora ainda teria chance de recuperar tudo o que havia perdido. Afinal, ser feliz, depois de tudo o que já havia acontecido em sua vida era pedir demais?

Diminuindo sua velocidade ao ver as grandes muralhas de Konoha, seu lar. Uchiha Sasuke, que agora, sete anos mais velho de quando havia abandonado Konoha. Agora com seus cabelos soltos, um pouco acima de seus ombros, também estava mais alto, e ninguém poderia negar que mais bonito também.

Entrando em Konoha, e vendo que as ruas estavam iguais, pouca coisa havia mudado.

"_Pelo menos ainda sei ir para casa_" – riu divertido com seu pensamento.

Não era só sua aparência que havia mudado. Ele em si havia mudado, seus comportamentos, seu jeito de agir e de ser. Apesar de não ter conseguido cumprir sua vingança, ele ainda tinha esperança que fosse forte e que pudesse vencer seu inimigo, mais enquanto não era forte, tentaria ser feliz.

Atraindo o olhar de muitas pessoas, especialmente de garotas, e de vez em quando alguém sussurrando 'Ele voltou", passou o mais rápido que podia, até que quando se deu conta estava na ponte, onde seu time esperava pelo sensei, viu uma pessoa na ponte, mais o que ela fazia ali?

"Sasuke-kun" – murmurou a kunochi que também estava sete anos mais velha, e mais bonita devia acrescentar.

"_Sakura?.!_" – pensou, será que deveria ir até seu encontro?

Deu um paço para frente, pisando acidentalmente em um graveto, o que fez chamar a atenção da jovem.

"Você?" – a garota não podia acreditar, o que ele fazia ali?

"Sakura" – desviou o olhar, qual seria sua reação ao vê-lo?

"O que..." – tomou coragem – "O que você faz aqui?"

"Bem... Queria recomeçar. Fazer tudo de novo... Ser uma outra pessoa".– será que ela acreditaria em suas mais sinceras palavras.

"Será que não é tarde demais para recomeçar?" – perguntou a garota, não acreditando nas palavras dele.

"Eu esperava que você me disse-se isso" – falou docemente, sendo observado com um olhar de espanto pela garota – "Se você puder me aceitar de volta... Talvez eu possa voltar... Ao seu lado."

"Sasuke" – a garota falou espantada, porque ele estava falando aquilo?

"Eu sei que talvez você não me perdoe por eu ter ido embora e ter te deixado..." – suspirou – "Mais se você me perdoar... Aí sim eu poderei voltar para Konoha tranqüilamente."

"Eu te perdôo Sasuke" – sorriu – "E quero que saiba que eu ainda te amo muito!"

"Então espero que eu consiga corresponder aos seus sentimentos Sakura-chan" – falou sorrindo

"Sasuke-kun" – falou entre as lagrimas que estavam deslizando em seu rosto.

Ele andou calmamente até a jovem, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, e a beijou, um beijo sincero e amoroso.

**-+-**

Andava calmamente abraçado com sua namorada. Iam até o seu local favorito de Konoha, o restaurante de Ramen. Naruto que agora estava mais alto e mais forte não perdera velhos hábitos. Se não fosse por intervenção da namorada, comeria ramen todos os dias da semana.

Já sua namorada, Hinata, havia crescido, tanto em força como em confiança. Conseguira se declarar à Naruto, e logo após começaram a namorar. Ela havia ficado mais esbelta, seus seios haviam crescido, sua cintura, afinado, seus cabelos cresceram.. Estava bem diferente.

"Hey, Hinata-chan" – falou o garoto com intusiasmo

"Sim, Naruto" – falou a garota sorrindente

"Eu estive pensando... Agente podia fazer uma festinha de aniversário para Sakura... O Aniversário dela é daqui à duas semanas, né?"

"Claro! Uma festa surpresa! Seria ótimo não?" – falou divertida com a idéia

"Sim! Conversaremos com os outros! Aí faremos uma grande festa para a Sakura-chan!" – falou animado, atraindo olhares de espanto para o mesmo

"Naruto, se quisermos que seja surpresa temos que falar mais baixo, né?" – falou sentindo uma gota descendo sua testa.

"Eh... hehe"

"Olá crianças" – falou o homem de cabelos brancos que para surpresa do Casal não estava com seu livrinho 'Icha Icha Paradise' (Venha Venha Paraíso)

"Kakashi-san" – falou a garota.

"Kakashi! Eu e a Hinata estávamos planejando dar uma festa para a Sakura!" – falou o garoto empolgado.

"Ah, sim... O aniversário dela é daqui à duas semanas... Eu tenho que comprar um presente" – falou pouco ligando para o que o louro havia falado.

"Ei Kakashi-san?" – gritou Naruto.

"Hinata, você acha que ela gostaria de receber um exemplae do Icha Icha Paredise autografado?"

Naruto e Hinata sentiram gostas descendo em seus rostos.

"Kakashi... que tal dar uma coisa mais feminina?" – sugeriu Naruto

"Não! Eu sei que ela vai adorar o Icha Icha Paradise que foi lançado esta sexta!"

"Eii! A Sakura não vai gostar Kakashi-sensei!" – falou gritando com o sensei.

Hinata apenas ria da conversa dos dois... Mas estava preocupada com Sakura... Ela lhe parecia um pouco triste hoje, e soubera por Ino que a garota estava em depressão... Tudo por causa de Sasuke, mais já fazem sete anos que ele saiu da vila... Ela pensava que a garota já havia superado isso.

"Hinata?"

"Hn?"

"Você esta bem? Parece cansada..." – falou o loiro.

"Estou sim, mas..." – olhou em volta – "Cadê o Kakashi?"

"Hinata ele já foi faz uns cinco minutos..." – falou Naruto sorrindo.

"Nossa! Eu estou dormindo Naruto! Desculpe!" – falou a garota envergonhada.

"Tudo bem Hinata-chan" – falou beijando-a – "Vamos?"

"Ah! Claro!" – sorriu voltando a andar para o restaurante.

**-+-**

"Ei!" – gritou a loira com uma cara impaciente, levantando-se do banco que estava sentada.

"Que problemático" – suspirou Shikamaru, que também estava esperando.

"Oiii!" – correu ao encontro dos dois – "Acho que me atrasei não é?"

"Tenten!" – falou Ino num tom de repreensão – "Onde estava? Eu e o Shikamaru ficamos te esperando já faz três horas!"

"Acho que perdi a noção do tempo!" – falou a morena sorrindo com uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Será?" – ironizou Shikamaru.

"Ta, ta! Chega de discussão! Vamos logo, que eu estou com fome!" – falou a loira.

"Okay" – falou Shikamaru levantando do banco.

"Vamos lá!" – falou empolgada a morena.

Os três haviam combinado de se encontrarem para irem a um novo restaurante que havia aberto em Konoha. Ino que estava com seus cabelos curtos, não mudara de personalidade, ainda era grossa, forte e ao mesmo tempo frágil. Havia crescido e seu corpo havia criado belas curvas. Tenten continuará com sua personalidade, a não ser pelo fato de que havia ficado mais esquecida. Ela também ficará mais bonita, e já não usava mais seus coques, estava com o cabelo grande, seu corpo havia ficado belo, o que sempre arrancava suspiros de alguns garotos. Shikamaru continuava o mesmo, mais havia subido em sua vida ninja e já era prestigiado por muitas coisas.

Chegando ao restaurante os três se sentaram e esperaram o cardápio.

"Ei, Tenten-chan" – chamou o garoto.

"Sim?"

"Bem, queria saber como esta o Neji... Eu soube que ele foi ferido seriamente em uma das missões dele..." – falou o garoto preocupado.

"Sim... Ele foi hospitalizado... Mais ele já esta melhor... Mais ainda não teve alta... Tsunade-sama falou que ele deve ficar mais uns dias para se recuperar melhor." – falou a garota triste.

"Mais ele vai melhorar né?" – assentiu a loira – "Afinal ele é bem forte! Tenho certeza absoluta de ele vai se recuperar logo!"

"Tomara" – pediu Tenten.

"O que vão querer?" – perguntou polidamente o garçom.

"Bem, eu vou querer... Yakissoba de carne!" – falou a morena.

"Eu quero um ramen de frutos do mar." – disse calmamente Shikamaru.

"Eu quero Sushi!" – por fim falou a loira.

"Eu já trago à vocês!" – respondeu o garçom andando em direção à cozinha.

"Mais... falando em times... Vocês souberam da Sakura?" – perguntou Ino.

"Não... O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Tenten em tom de preocupação.

"Ela esta em depressão... Todo mundo ta achando que é por causa do Sasuke" – falou a loira tristemente.

"Será?" – perguntou Shikamaru.

"É! Já faz o que? Sete anos que ele saiu da vila? Achei que ela já tivesse superado." – falou Tenten colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

"Eu também..." – suspirou Shikamaru.

"Mas não foi isso que a Tsunade-sama falou... Ela disse que ela esta estressada demais para idade dela..." – completou Ino.

"Mas quantos anos ela tem?" – perguntou Shikamaru.

"A mesma idade que a gente... 19 anos... Falando nisso... Ela fará 20 daqui à duas semanas né?" – perguntou Tenten para Ino.

"Sim! Kami-sama! Esqueci de comprar o presente!" – exclamou Ino colocando as mão na cabeça.

"Eu também..." – completou Tenten pegando a comida que havia acabado de chegar.

"Mas, voltando ao assunto... Será que ela vai ficar bem?" – perguntou Ino.

"Acho que sim..." – interrompeu Shikamaru.

"Será?" – perguntou Tenten comendo o Yakissoba.

"Sim..." – falou Shikamaru completando em seguida: – "Ela é pupila da Tsunade... E ficou bem mais forte nestes últimos sete anos... Acho que um simples estresse não a derrotaria..."

"Eu também... Mas..." – falou Ino triste – "_Sakura..._"

"Ino-chan não fique assim... Ela vai melhorar! Disso eu tenho certeza!" – sorriu a Kunochi morena.

"Eu também" – segurou a mão dela o garoto tentado alegrá-la .

A garota segurou na mão dele e falou:

"Então" – pegou sua taça com bebida – "Vamos brindar a Sakura!" – levantando a taça.

"A Sakura" – falou Tenten levando a taça junto a da loira.

"A Sakura" – por fim o garoto.

**-+-**

"SAKURA!" – gritava Tsunade "VAMOS SAKURA! ACORDE!"

Sakura acordou, com a vista embaçada, mais podia ver sua mestra de um lado e Sasuke do outro, via também alguns médicos passando de um lado ao outro. Percebeu que estava no hospital de Konoha.

"O que..." – não sentiu força para terminar a frase.

"Não fale Sakura, você precisa descansar!" – falou Sasuke.

A garota apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

"Sakura foi o Sasuke que fez isso à você?" – perguntou Tsunade.

Sakura fez um sinal de negativo com a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu Sasuke?"

**Flash Back**

"Sasuke-kun" – falou entre as lagrimas que estavam deslizando em seu rosto.

Ele andou calmamente até a jovem, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, e a beijou, um beijo sincero e amoroso.

Depois de terminar o beijo a abraçou forte.

"Eu..." – murmurou a garota.

Sentiu que o corpo da garota estava pesado, quando olhou para seu rosto viu ela desmaiada em seus braços. Sem pensar duas vezes ele ajeitou-a em seus braços e correu em direção ao hospital de Konoha.

Chegando e recebendo olhares assustados de todos na recepção, inclusive Tsunade, que não ligou muito para ele e sim para Sakura desmaiada em seus braços.

**/Flash Back**

A garota desviou o olhar.

"Sakura o que você fazia na ponte no meio da noite?" – perguntou sua mestra.

"Eu..." – abaixou a cabeça, na certa ia levar uma bronca.

"O que você fazia lá? E ainda no seu estado?" – Tsunade gritou chamando atenção do hospital.

"O que acon..." – o garoto viu o sinal da Hokage para esperar.

"Se você quer morrer Sakura, é mais fácil cortar os pulsos sabia?" – falou friamente Tsunade.

"Sasuke?" – falou baixo.

"Sim..." – falou o garoto.

"Me leve embora daqui" – implorou.

"E onde a senhorita pensa que você vai?" – falou Tsunade.

"Eu quero ir embora" – implorou novamente.

"Sakura você esta doente.. Não pode sair daqui." – falou Sasuke num tom calmo.

"Se não vão me ajudar..." – levantou da cama caindo nos braços de Sasuke.

"Sakura olha o seu estado!" – falou ele.

"Pare!" – falou a garota com a cabeça no peito do garoto, agora chorando – "Eu não quero mais ninguém brigando comigo, por favor" – implorou.

Tsunade abaixou a cabeça... Talvez tenha sido dura demais com sua pupila. Queria saber o que a estava incomodando.

"Sakura" – falou Tsunade tristemente.

"Pare!" – gritou, ainda abraçada com o jovem, sendo observada por dois olhares espantados – "Quero ir embora"

"Sasuke" – falou Tsunade.

O garoto a olhou.

"Leve-a para casa, se possível passe a noite com ela, por favor..." – terminou, olhando o garoto fazer um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

A mulher retirou-se da sala.

XXX

_Sim sim.. peguem leve comigo okay? Bem... Deixem sua opinião, por favor. Bem, o outro capitulo já esta sendo feito! Bem... Essa fic veio da minha cabeça do nada... No próximo capitulo eu falarei mais sobre o 'passado' do Sasuke... Esse foi mais uma apresentação de como eles estão._

P.S.1: Eles tem (maioria) 19/20 anos, se Sasuke saiu da vila com 12 anos e já se passaram 7 12+7, é a matemática #se mata#

\o\


End file.
